Halloween
by mormonlover
Summary: Mangeni McKinley-Price is particularly excited for her Halloween costume this year, while the rest of the gang tries to figure out how to make Poptarts' party more exciting.


**Halloween: A McPriceley Fic**

**By stevencopp**

"Daddy, what movie did you say we were watching?"

Mangeni McKinley-Price was curled up on the couch, dawning a pair of pale pink fleece pajamas and cradling a large bowl of popcorn in her arms. Kevin Price was standing in front of the television, fumbling around with the DVD player, dressed in his own pair of navy-blue flannels. It was Friday night, which meant it was the McKinley-Price family's recently established movie night. Connor McKinley, Kevin's husband, was absent this evening, due to a weeklong business trip he had consistently complained about.

"This one's called _The Princess and the Frog_," Kevin responded, after finally getting the DVD to start playing. He sat back down on the couch, drawing his precious angel close to him, grabbing a handful of popcorn. "Do you know what it's about?"

"Yeah. A woman finds a frog and the frog tells her that he's a prince and that he was turned into a frog by a spell and that the only way he can turn back into a prince is by getting a kiss and the woman is soooooo nice and kisses the frog and then it turns into a prince and they fall madly in love and get married and live happily ever after." She recited the whole thing in one breath. Kevin couldn't help but laugh.

"That's right!" he exclaimed. "But this story's a LITTLE bit different. You'll like it, I think."

The two intently watched the previews for whatever movies would be opening in theatres in the coming months or would come out on DVD.

"I wish Papa was here," Mangeni suddenly spoke up. She was referring to Connor, whom she lovingly called "papa," and Kevin "daddy." "Is he gonna be mad we're watching without him?"

"Oh no, sweetie. Papa's already seen it." Kevin had snuck the DVD with him to Uganda, where the two had met serving a mission for the Mormon Church. Many a late night was spent huddled in front of the small, unauthorized portable DVD player Connor had stashed away.

Kevin had a lot of favorite Disney movies (to this day, no one is positive which is his ABSOLUTE favorite), but _Princess and the Frog _held a special place in his heart. There was something compelling about the story, and he adored the music. And, like many other movies, he ALWAYS cried at some point. Tonight was no exception, as the tears shamelessly started streaming down his face.

Mangeni looked up. "Daddy, why are you crying? Are you sad?"

Kevin chuckled, swiftly wiping the tears from his face. "Yeah, just a little."

"Is it because you miss Papa?"

Kevin chuckled harder at this. "I miss Papa a LOT, but that's not why I was crying. This movie always makes me a little sad."

"Oh," Mangeni said, turning back to the screen. "I don't feel like crying."

Kevin leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head. "Good. You don't have to."

The movie continued. As the movie was concluding, Kevin dabbed his eyes with a tissue, as he had started crying even harder than before. Mangeni's eyes were glued to the screen, her eyes glistening. She watched as Tiana, the princess, twirled around in her stunning green ball gown.

"She's soooo pretty!" Magneni cried happily. "And she looks just like me!" Like Tiana, Mangeni was African-American, adopted by the couple from Uganda about seven years earlier.

"Well, in MY opinion," Kevin said, leaning down, "I think you're prettier."

Mangeni turned to her father, eyes still glistening. "Really? You think so?"

"Oh my GOODNESS!" Kevin cooed. "You're the prettiest girl in the WHOLE world!"

"Thanks, Daddy!" Mangeni exclaimed, flinging her arms around Kevin's neck. "And I think you're the most handsome man in the whole world!"

"Well thank you very much! How about Papa?"

Mangeni thought it over. "He's the most handsome man in the whole world, too."

"Hey! I thought I was!" Kevin playfully chided.

"It's a tie!"

Kevin burst out laughing, kissing Mangeni hard on the cheek. Suddenly, the two heard the distinct sound of a key being fitted inside of the lock on the front door. Mangeni, now beaming, shot up and ran for the door. She knew what that sound meant.

"PAPA!" she eagerly screamed, flinging her arms around Connor's waist, who had just opened the door.

"Hey, my little angel!" he exclaimed, bending down to wrap his arms tightly around his daughter. "I missed you SO MUCH! Were you a good girl while I was gone?"

"She sure was!" Kevin said, suddenly appearing in the doorway. He walked over to Connor, grabbing him by the hand and drawing him in for a long, passionate kiss. "Welcome home, Con," he whispered, a grin spreading across his face.

Connor, who was shorter than Kevin, grinned, nuzzling his head under Kevin's chin. "I missed you. I was SO bored this week." He pulled away. "So what have you two been up to tonight?"

"We watched _The Princess and the Frog _and it was SOOOO good!" Mangeni exclaimed, practically jumping up and down.

"Without me?" Connor pretended to be hurt. Mangeni stopped jumping, now looking rather dejectedly at Kevin.

"I KNEW he was gonna be upset. We shoulda waited." Kevin and Connor looked at each other and started laughing. Connor scooped Mangeni up in his arms.

"It's ok, sweetie. I forgive you. But next time you watch be sure to invite me. Promise?"

"Cross my heart!" Mangeni beamed.

"Ok, kiddo. Time for bed," Kevin said.

"Want me to tuck you in?" Connor asked. Mangeni eagerly nodded, and beckoned Kevin to come over. She drew him close, kissing him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Mr. Handsome!"

Kevin chuckled. "Goodnight, prettiest girl in the whole world!" With that, Connor headed up the stairs with his daughter. After a while, he came back down, now wearing his favorite Broadway t-shirt and pajama pants. He plopped down on the couch beside Kevin. Instinctively, Kevin wrapped an arm around him, massaging his shoulder with his hand.

"Miss me this week?" Kevin asked.

"Like HELL. Uganda was more fun than all those meetings I had to sit through this week."

"Well duh Uganda was better," Kevin smirked. "You met me."

"Oh yes, THAT'S exactly what those missions are for," he remarked sarcastically. "Meeting cute, irresistible boys. Not spreading the word of heavenly father."

"I'm glad we agree."

Connor smirked, reaching up and playfully pulled forcefully at Kevin's perfect hair. The other boy winced in pain. "You can be such an asshole sometimes, you know that?"

"It's part of my charm, I thought."

"Just shut up and kiss me." Still grasping firmly to his hair, Connor grabbed Kevin's face with his free hand, drawing him close and crashing their lips together. Connor forced his tongue between Kevin's lips, exploring the familiar taste of the inside of his husband's seemingly perfect mouth. This was all suddenly interrupted when the phone in the kitchen began to ring.

"Let it ring," Kevin moaned, trying to keep the spark alive between him and his lover.

"Calm down, you horny bastard," Connor giggled, getting up and heading to the kitchen. "Hello?" he said, answering. "Poptarts! How are you, bud?"

Elder "Poptarts" Thomas was another missionary from Uganda the boys knew very well. The couple was happy to find out that Poptarts was going to move into town, where Arnold Cunningham and Nabulungi Hatimbi lived as well. The five friends lived in fairly close proximities to each other, often getting together for dinners and other gatherings.

"Hi, Elder McKinley!"

"Poptarts, we're not in Uganda anymore. You can call me Connor, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Well anyway, it's that time of year!"

Connor frowned. He didn't really know what Poptarts was referring to. "What time of year is it?"

"Halloween, silly! And you know what the means!"

Connor suddenly winced, groaning very silently so no one would hear him. "Oh!" he tried his best to pretend to be excited. "Your Halloween party!"

The couple ADORED Poptarts, but he was not the hippest of all the people they knew. The boy did not know how to throw a good party. After all, he still diligently followed the Mormon rules. "All I'm saying is," Kevin had said the year before, "that party desperately needed shots."

"Yeah!" Poptarts exclaimed. "It's gonna be LOTS of fun! Just needed a headcount of who's coming. Arnold and Nabu responded already, so that leaves you and Kevin. Will you two be there?"

"You know it!"

"Awesome! And don't forget… it's a costume party, so dress up! See you then!"

Connor hung up the phone and returned back to the couch. Kevin overheard the whole conversation, and his face was now buried in his hands.

"Do we HAVE to go?" he groaned.

"I know, I don't wanna go any more than you do. But it means a lot to Poptarts. Besides, Arnold and Nabu already agreed too."

"It's just… how can you have a party without BOOZE?"

"We'll survive. We did last year. Looks like we're gonna need costumes now." Kevin groaned louder.

"Oh GOD. I HATE costume parties." The two sat silent for a few minutes, each desperately trying to think of the positives of going to the party.

"Well," Kevin reluctantly concluded, "I guess I'll just wear my Prince Charming outfit and you can wear your Phantom of the Opera one."

Connor sighed. "Yeah, I guess so." Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. He turned to Kevin with a devilish glint in his eye. "Actually, I have another idea."

Kevin cocked his head to the side. "Really? What is it?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough," Connor said, getting up and heading towards the stairs. "I'm exhausted. Coming to bed?" Connor held his hand out for Kevin. Kevin pouted.

"No sex?"

Connor rolled his eyes. "Do it yourself," he smirked with a wink.

"So you know what's next week?" Kevin asked Mangeni, flipping one of the pancakes over on the skillet.

"Halloween!" Mangeni eagerly cried, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Right! Did you decide what you're gonna dress-"

"Princess Tiana!" Mangeni interrupted, knowing exactly what her father was asking. Kevin laughed.

"How did I not guess that?" he said, bringing over a large plate of pancakes, placing it at the center of the table. Soon, Connor came strolling into the kitchen.

"Morning, folks," he greeted, offering a kiss to Mangeni and Kevin. He sat down at the table, fixing himself a plate of food.

"Papa, guess what I'm gonna be for Halloween! Princess Tiana!"

Connor smiled. "Great idea, honey! I think that can be arranged!"

The doorbell rang. Kevin ran to answer the front door, a shivering Nabulungi standing there, bundled in a number of assorted layers.

"I forgot how cold it gets this time of year," she choked out, stepping inside.

"Wait until winter," Kevin chuckled, giving her a big bear hug. "Come on in, you're just in time for breakfast."

"Hi, Aunt Nabu!" Mangeni exclaimed as Nabulungi and Kevin walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, darling!" Nabulungi squealed, pulling up a chair and fixing herself a plate.

"Guess what I'm being for Halloween! Princess Tiana from _The Princess and the Frog!_"

"She's my favorite!" Nabulungi beamed.

Mangeni suddenly turned her focus to Kevin. "Daddy, can we go buy my costume? Pleeease?"

Kevin laughed. "Ok, honey. When you're back from your play date we'll go."

"Or," Nabulungi said, "do you want me to make it for you?"

Mangeni turned back to Nabulungi. "Really? You can make costumes?"

"Sure I can!" she beamed. "You see, back in Uganda, me and my friends put on this pageant-"

"Nabulungi!" Kevin snapped, a warning look in his eyes. That particular pageant was not an appropriate discussion topic for a seven year old.

"Oh, right," Nabulungi said sheepishly. "But anyway, I promise it'll be prettier than anything you'd buy in a store. And it'll be made with a lot more love. What do you say?"

Mangeni thought it over, and then smiled. "Ok! Thanks, Aunt Nabu!" They were interrupted by a honk from outside.

"That's probably Morgan's mom to pick you up, Mangeni," Kevin said, grabbing her coat. "Here, I wanna go say hi." Mangeni kissed Connor and Nabulungi goodbye, and Kevin walked her outside.

"Nabu, are you sure you wanna make her costume for her?" Connor tentatively asked.

"Sure I do! I did such a good job back in Uganda!"

"Ummm… they were made of burlap sacks and Sprite bottles."

"And a coat you stole from a dead airplane pilot," Kevin said, reentering the kitchen.

"Well, I just won't use those things this time," Nabulungi said, rolling her eyes. "Come on, guys, I PROMISE you she'll look beautiful. Don't you trust me?" She pouted.

"Oh, of course we do," Connor said, not being able to resist when Nabulungi made that face. "It sure would save us a lot of money. Those costumes are getting so expensive nowadays."

Nabulungi squealed. "Ok! I'm gonna go get started now!" she exclaimed, getting up from the table and putting her layers back on. "It'll be ready in no time!"

The couple showed Nabulungi to the door, and soon she was speeding (literally) down the street in her car back to her house.

"Speaking of costumes," Kevin said, turning to Connor, "when were you planning on telling me what you had in mind for us?"

Connor got that evil look in his eye again, smirking. "Well, you want to see mine?"

Kevin, for some reason, felt his pants becoming suddenly too tight for comfort. "Um… well… um… yeah, sure!"

"Great, wait here." Connor winked at Kevin and scurried up the steps. Kevin sat down on the couch, eager to see what sexy number Connor would be dressed in. He couldn't even imagine how horny he was gonna be in a few minutes.

"Ready?" Connor asked seductively from the other room a few minutes later. Kevin grinned, already beginning to undo his jeans. "Let's see it," he called. At the sight of Connor, however, Kevin's arousal soon turned to shock.

The first thing Kevin noticed was the long, fiery red, curly wig Connor was sporting, followed by the high white knee socks, complete with patent leather 4-inch heels with straps on the front. Completing the outfit was that unmistakable, signature red dress, much tighter and formfitting in this case.

"Well?" Connor asked. Kevin continued to sit there, his mouth hanging wide open.

"Are you… sexy Little Orphan Annie?" Kevin wasn't particularly surprised by the show Connor chose to pay homage to; _Annie _was one of his favorites as a kid.

"Yeah! What do you think?"

"You look RIDICULOUS!" Kevin finally started hysterically laughing.

"Exactly!" Connor exclaimed, hobbling over to the couch. "This party NEEDS come pizzazz, some drama! Let's just… do something RIDICULOUS!"

"I'm not gonna be sexy Sandy if that's what you're thinking," Kevin smirked.

"No, you don't have to," Connor laughed. "If I could make a suggestion… how about… sexy Cinderella?"

Kevin scoffed. "Noooo way, Connor."

Connor suddenly looked dejected that Kevin wasn't appreciating his idea. To his surprise, Kevin soon had that same devilish glint in his eye.

"Jasmine," Kevin practically whispered.

Connor's face lit up, a hearty laugh bellowing out suddenly. "We're gonna be the toast of the party!"

"Damn right!" Kevin responded, now very excited.

"So," Connor said, sliding closer, swinging one leg over Kevin's lap. "Is this outfit… turning you on?" He noticed Kevin's pants were still undone.

"I don't like girls, remember?" Kevin smirked. He reached over and ripped the wig off of Connor's head, tossing it across the room. "That's better," he said, pulling Connor in for a kiss.

"Nabulungi!" Connor called upstairs. "Mangeni's friend will be here any minute to take her trick-or-treating. Is she ready yet?"

"Almost!" Nabulungi called from Mangeni's room. "Just putting on the finishing touches!"

"I'm still worried she wouldn't show it to us," Kevin said to Arnold Cunningham, who was sitting on the couch already wearing his costume, a Darth Vader uniform that just barely fit him.

"Just be nice," he said cautiously. "She worked really hard on it."

"Here we come!" they suddenly heard Nabulungi calling.

Mangeni walked into the room. Instantly, Kevin's eyes welled up with tears. She looked like she had literally been plucked out of the movie, wearing a beautifully designed green ball gown, complete with the large fake leaves and everything. She was absolutely perfect.

"Why are you crying again, Daddy?" Mangeni asked, walking over to Kevin.

Kevin leaned down and smiled. "These are happy tears, sweetie. You look BEAUTIFUL."

"Come stand over here, angel," Connor said, motioning where he wanted Mangeni to stand. "I wanna get a picture!"

Connor snapped some pictures of his daughter using his phone. There was suddenly a knock at the door.

"I think that's Morgan," Kevin said. "Ok, Mangeni, have a good time tonight. Don't forget to have Morgan's mommy check all your candy for you before you eat it and mind your manners when you stay the night. Ok?"

"Ok, Daddy!" she said, squeezing him around his waist. Soon, she was skipping to the door. As she did, Kevin noticed something very peculiar handing from the back of the skirt. It looked sort of like a price tag. He shot a look at Nabulungi, who was beginning to blush.

"Ok, ok. I found out I'm not so good at making clothes without soda bottles," she stated sheepishly. Kevin rolled his eyes, but laughed anyway.

"Thanks for trying," he said, squeezing her shoulder lightly.

"Well, Kevin," Connor said. "Shouldn't WE get changed too?" He winked at Kevin. Kevin smiled back.

"Why yes, Connor." He turned to Nabulungi and Arnold. "Pardon us, we'll only be a few minutes."

The couple raced up to the bedroom to put on their costumes. Nabulungi also went into the other room to put hers on. A few minutes later, she came back into the room wearing a Cleopatra outfit she had bought (after unsuccessfully trying to craft one out of garbage bags and fishing line).

Soon, Connor strutted into the room, wearing the same Annie costume from before. Immediately, Nabulungi and Arnold burst out laughing.

"Oh my GOD!" Arnold cried out. "That is TOO MUCH!"

"You've seen NOTHING yet," Connor grinned. "Kevin!" he called. Just then, Kevin strutted into the room as well.

He was wearing a Princess Jasmine wig, an exact replica from the film, which flowed all the way to the small of his back. The outfit was in two pieces, the top reminiscent of a sports bra, and the bottom a full on mini skirt, both appropriately light blue. Completing the look were the knee eye gold boots with heels. At this sight, Arnold and Nabulungi were now practically sobbing from laughing so hard.

"Wow, Kevin!" Nabulungi managed to finally choke out. "You look… BEAUTIFUL."

"Don't I?" he playfully beamed. "Thank God I'm so toned," he smirked.

"Thank God indeed!" Connor said, walking over and hooking onto his arm. "Well, shall we get going?"

"Wait, one more thing," Kevin said, heading into the kitchen. He came back with a bottle of Smirnoff and four shot glasses.

"Oh God, we're not pregaming, Kevin!" Connor scolded.

"Just one!" Kevin said, ignoring Connor and pouring four shots. He handed one to each of the friends.

"Can't I at least have a chaser?" Connor groaned.

"Be a man," Kevin smirked, looking him up and down. Connor couldn't help but chuckle.

"Here's to what I hope will be the best… and weirdest… Halloween ever!" Kevin proclaimed, raising his shot glass into the air.

"Here, here!" responded the others. The four friends swigged back the liquor and soon were heading out to Poptarts' house.


End file.
